The Inevitable
by TheArtsistsTouch
Summary: An unlikely occurance happens on the Hogwarts Express, which starts a whole chain of events for 6th year Ginny Weasley. DG fanfic. starts off a little slow.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything Harry Potter, but I own some characters I may make later on in the story. This is my first story, so if you could give some pointers, I would gladly take them: ) Happy Reading!

**Ch. 1**

Ginny Weasley sat on her porch, gazing at the sunset thinking of how in no less than a day, she would be back at Hogwarts. Not like it would matter much really. Ginny didn't have a group of friends to talk to, and be a part of. She sighed heavily, as she glanced one more time at the setting sky before slowly trudging back into her home.

Harry, who had stayed for the last week of the summer, looked up from the game of Wizards Chess he and Ron were playing, and watched her drop down on the couch.

Ron looked up as well, and said in his uncaring way, "What are you so down about?"

"Nothing, Ron." Ginny muttered indignantly, as she sighed loudly, before getting up, and going to see if her mother needed help with anything. She desperately needed to get something else on her mind. Something less depressing. As she left the family room, she heard Ron say to Harry, "I don't know what's up with her these days, but she's gotten moodier and moodier." Ginny growled under her breath, and stalked into the kitchen.

"Is Ron bothering you again dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked, giving Ginny a sympathetic look, as she moved around the kitchen cleaning things up, since they had just eaten dinner about twenty minutes ago.

"Yes, he doesn't get it! He has Hermione, and Harry for friends but who do I have? He'd probably say, 'You have me, Harry, and Hermione.' But I don't, I know he thinks he's including me but he really isn't. It's obvious he doesn't want me around ever." Ginny picked up a rag, as she ranted, about Ron and his stupidness, and helped clean up the kitchen.

"He will understand sometime, boys aren't always oblivious to how we feel. As they get older they become more empathetic." Mrs. Weasley began.

Knowing that Mrs. Weasley was on her way to having another talk about growing up, Ginny quickly excused herself, and made her way up the stairs to her room. She ambled in and walked over to her nightstand. Her father had given her a muggle CD player for her fifteenth birthday last year, along with CD's. So she grabbed a random CD, and placed it in the player. Greenday emanated from the speakers quietly.

Walking over to her dresser, Ginny changed out of her clothes and into her pajamas, which consisted of worn plaid shorts, and a loose fitting, black tank top that she had gotten from Hermione.

She lie in her bed and thought, _who, am I going to sit with on the train ride. _She really couldn't stand the sight of the trio, and all their false friendliness towards her. It was the last thing she thought as she drifted off to sleep.

Seemingly as suddenly as she had fallen asleep, Ginny was being shaken awake by Ron, saying that if she didn't hurry up, she was getting no breakfast. This woke her, and she rushed down the stairs after a brief comb through of her hair.

Slowing her pace as she neared the last steps, Ginny calmly walked into the kitchen where everyone was seated at the table eating breakfast. She casually sat down in the only open seat next to Harry, and blushed, when she realized everyone was staring at her.

"What? Cant I get some sleep?" She asked incredulously and all of the Weasley's, including Harry, laughed a bit, and then went back to their eggs and toast. As usual Mrs. Weasley was trying to get Harry to eat more. And Fred and George were making mischief. Everything was normal until everyone finished breakfast, then it turned to a mad dash of last minute packing.

Ginny looked herself over in the mirror. She was wearing a light green tank top that clung to her slim curves, and a navy blue, knee-length skirt that swirled when she moved. Her long, glossy, deep red auburn hair was down and it curled around her face, making her appearance all the more casual. Satisfied with how she looked Ginny grabbed her stuff.

She was running the latest and had just come out of her room with her heavy trunk, when she ran into something hard. Landing hard on her butt, she looked up at the person who knocked her over. "Sorry Gin, your mum told me to come help you get packed, because were running a bit late." Harry said as he held out his hand and helped her up. She muttered thanks, and blushed as every girl would, when they do something stupid in front of a guy.

"Well I think I got everything." Ginny said heading down the stairs quickly, lugging her fifty pound trunk after her. Harry followed. She went down a few steps before she tripped and almost fell but caught herself in time. It wasn't long 'till Ginny felt herself falling forward again. Then a pair of hands grabbed her by the waist, and hauled her up. She once again, was helped by the famous Harry Potter, and this time he offered to carry her trunk to the ministry car her father was provided. She obliged thankfully.

The trip to the station was the same as always, Ron and Harry talking about Quidditch, and her father talking about the latest muggle contraption he had found. They got to the station, Mr. Weasley went and got trolleys, and Ginny, Ron, and Harry put their trunks on them.

Running through the portal to platform 9 ¾ had become a routine every year since Ginny was 11, and she was going through it yet again to start her 6th year at Hogwarts. Hopefully this year would be different. But Ginny had no idea how different it was going to be.

Hope you liked it! If you have any suggestions please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2**

Ginny put her stuff in the compartment with Harry, Hermione, and Ron, and decided that she would at least try to stay in the same place as them. So she endured a little Quidditch talk, which she really didn't mind, and a very worried Hermione who was already anxious about her NEWT's. But then Ron started to argue with Hermione, and Ginny couldn't take one more minute of their 'you don't need to worry, ' and 'well you don't worry enough, ' before getting up, and leaving the compartment without a seconds notice.

She made her way quickly down the train, looking for an empty compartment. Ginny saw a compartment that looked empty and she knocked on the sliding door. No one answered, so she was about to open it when it suddenly flew open, sending her sprawling to the floor.

Her hair had been flung into her face, and she looked very unladylike. "You know weasel that is the best place for you, sitting on the ground groveling at my feet." A cold voice said, from above Ginny. She stood up indignantly, fixed her hair, and was ready to spit out a venomous retort, when she looked at Malfoy.

His attitude definitely hadn't changed, but when Ginny looked at him she could see why he was called the Slytherin Sex God. He wore expensive looking robes, and was tall, and slender, with toned muscles that could be seen through his clothing. His white-blonde hair hung limply around his face, instead of slicked back, making his angular face, and high cheek bones more prominent. Ginny's deep green eyes came to rest on his silvery-blue ones that seemed to burn into her very soul. He was most definitely **not** hard on the eyes.

* * *

A short cough brought Ginny instantly out of her staring state.

Draco watched as the youngest Weasley checked him out. But he also took the opportunity to look _her _over as well. Her fiery red hair was a bit tasseled, and her skirt was lopsided. But he could see her curves, outlined by her clingy green shirt. _Green suits her. _Draco thought absently, as her eyes came to rest upon his.

He coughed, and then smirked widely at her. "Like what you see weaslette?" He asked leaning against the door frame. He saw her gulp, and back up. He silently moved forward, his smirk growing wider as she backed up fully against the window. He could see her eyes dart around looking for an escape, but he was in the middle of her escape route.

* * *

_I've been with guys before, but the look in his eyes is definitely not cool. _Ginny thought as she saw him walking closer and closer, she backed up until she bumped into something hard behind her. She glanced back, and saw the window. Horror filled her as she looked around for any means of getting away, but Malfoy was blocking the door. She felt him lean against her, his hands resting on the wall on either side of her head, and she had to fight a shiver, from worming its way up her spine, at the closeness.

Ginny without even realizing it, had shut her eyes tightly. When suddenly she felt a cool breath on her cheek, her eyes flew open, and she was staring into pools of silver mercury. His face was mere inches from hers, and a wicked smile was playing on his lips. He leaned forward even more, and Ginny tensed.

* * *

Draco watched as her breath hitched, when he leaned into her, and smirked widely to himself. Her eyes were closed, as he lowered his face to hers, he breathed gently on her cheek. Green orbs fluttered open, as she looked at him, startled. He lowered his lips even nearer to her delicate petal-shaped ones…

* * *

Suddenly the train jerked, sending Draco sprawling into one of the seats, and Ginny on top of him. Instinctively Draco caught Ginny around the waist before she tumbled to the floor, holding her close to him, as the train finally jolted to a stop. Ginny sat there a few moments trying to get her breath back, when she realized what a compromising situation she was in. She struggled against him, but he wouldn't let go.

"Malfoy let me go." she warned, her voice on the edge of desperation.

He looked at his arms, then at her, and said, "Why, you seem so comfortable." With this his grip tightened even more around her waist, and he pulled her closer.

They suddenly heard a commotion in the hall, and Ron burst in. He looked from Ginny to Draco, then to Draco's arms draped leisurely around her waist, then finally to their flushed faces from when they fell, and his face started to turn scarlet.

"BLOODY HELL GINNY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MALFOY! AND WHY ARE YOU SITTING ON HIS LAP!" Ron shouted loudly, and at that moment Harry rushed in, but when he saw Ginny sitting on Draco's lap, he collapsed to the floor.

Staring at Harry unconscious on the floor, she realized that Malfoy's hold on her had loosened and she leapt away from him.

A bit of acliff hanger there: ) please review this chapter! It helps to have motivation to continue writing. Hope you liked it, and I hope you like the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3**

Ron grabbed Ginny's arm and was dragging her out the compartment as Hermione came running up.

"What happened to Harry?" Hermione asked as she knelt down to look at him. Then she noticed Malfoy sitting there with a smug look on his face. She glanced between Ron's boiling mad face, to Ginny's flushed one, then back to Malfoy. And something clicked. She rejuvenated Harry, then pulled him up, and marched him, Ron and Ginny, out of the compartment and back to theirs.

"What were you doing with Malfoy?" Hermione asked as they all settled into the seats, Ginny sitting by Harry, and Hermione by Ron.

Ginny still a little flushed, looked Hermione in the eye and said, "I did not do anything with Malfoy." Ron and Harry obviously didn't believe her.

"What do you mean you didn't do anything? I mean I found you with Bloody Malfoy! And, you were sitting on his lap!" Ron's face was turning a violent shade of red as he spoke.

"Ron I-"

"We were just coming to get you! Because the train seems to be having problems, and then we find you snogging Malfoy!" Harry spoke up, obviously getting over his initial shock.

"WELL, IF YOU WOULD JUST LET ME TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENED! YOU WOULD UNDERSTAND WHAT I'M TRYING TO SAY!" Ginny yelled, her face getting a dark pink color, as the Weasley temper started to show. She waited until the trio was silent before continuing. "I was getting really annoyed with your bickering and crap-"

"Gin-"Hermione tried to interrupt.

"No. As I was saying; I got annoyed so I left to go find a compartment that was empty for some piece and quiet. I came across one, and knocked. No one answered, and I was about to open the door when suddenly the train jerked, it opened and I fell into Malfoy's lap." Ginny knew this wasn't the whole truth, but it was close enough. She didn't need her brother to go beat up Malfoy, when she could take care of herself.

"But that doesn't explain why you were all flushed!" Ron exclaimed ignorantly.

"Well if you hadn't noticed, it was a bit hot on the train. You know I can take care of myself Ronald Fugo Weasley! I am not a pitiful little girl who always needs to be saved by her big brother! When will you learn! You never really care until it comes to guys, then you are the over protecting asswipe of a brother! Ya know what Ron I don't need you to be hanging over my shoulder every time I talk to a boy!" Ginny finished ranting and stalked out of the compartment once again, leaving the trio wide eyed, and staring after her.

* * *

_Oh great, now where am I going to go? _Ginny thought drastically, as she made her way down the train. The train started moving again, and after searching for another compartment, Ginny found one that was occupied by only one person, and knocked. A girl jumped and looked up. She was quite a pretty girl, with long, curly brown hair that fell past her shoulder blades. Her bright blue eyes seemed to smile about everything in the world, and she had a wide friendly grin. Ginny smiled back at the girl as she stepped in, and stuck out her hand saying, "Hi I'm Ginevra Weasley, but people call me Ginny, or Gin."

"Hi I'm Jernia, but my friends call my Jerr." (A/N: Jernia is said like Jerry) Jerniareplied, shaking Ginny's hand warmly, and as she said this Ginny was struck by her heavy Scottish accent.

"Nice to meet you. Would you mind if I sat in here?" Ginny asked but as soon as she said this Jernia shook her head and said in her lilting accent, "Oh, not at all, be my guest."

Ginny muttered thanks as she smiled, and sat down opposite her. "So what year are you in?" She asked, her curiosity getting the better of her. Jernia chuckled at the question, but answered her anyway.

"I believe I am in sixth year, but I have a few seventh year classes. I'm one of the foreign exchanged students, from Scotland." She said.

"Oh, that is so cool! I always wanted to meet one of the foreign exchanged students first." Ginny said excitedly. Jernia just laughed again. Soon the girls were exchanging stories of their childhood's, and about their schools. It seems that there was a Wizarding School near where Jernia lived, but it ended up getting blasted to rubble by Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

The few students who remained alive after this encounter were sent to the various Wizarding Schools left. Jernia's own sister died in the attack. And Jernia was sent to Hogwarts, her Mother now living in London near the headquarters of The Order. Ginny told her what she had never told anyone else before. She told her of how Charlie, her eldest brother, who always worked with dragons, was killed by Death Eaters also.

They both had something in common, and this common hate for any Death Eater, started an unbreakable friendship. Soon the Hogwarts Express came into the station at Hogsmeade, and the students came pouring off the train. Ginny and Jernia managed to get into the last carriage. But it was also occupied by none other than Draco Malfoy, and Blaise Zabini.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so sorry this took so long to put up!I've been super busy, and I'm not gonna give any more excuses! SO! Read and Review tell me what you think so far, and if you have some ideas I'm open to listen. thanx a bunch peoples!

TheArtistsTouch

**Ch. 4**

There was a knock on the door of the carriage Draco and Blaise were seated in, and Draco Malfoy looked up to see none other than the Weaslette and a friend, no doubt one of the foreign exchanged students from Scotland who fled from the Death Eaters. He knew about Scotland's terror when the Death Eaters suddenly showed up, because his father had been the leader of that certain mission.

"What do you want Weaslette?" Draco spat at Ginny just as she was opening her mouth to speak. (A/N: no he did not spit in her mouth, he spit out the _words_. lol)

Ginny just glared at him, with a fire to match his hate for her family. "Well if you hadn't been so self conceded you might have noticed that this is the last open carriage. So since it is Jernia and I have to sit in it also, I would have used manners and asked if we could, but you already ruined that." Ginny retorted climbing in to the carriage and helping Jernia in also.

Draco looked kind of dumbstruck until his best Slytherin mate, Blaise, elbowed him in the side, bringing him out of his stupor that the Weaslette could actually have a tongue. And he voiced his thoughts. "Amazing Weasel you finally got a back bone!" He feigned surprise, as Ginny turned rolling her eyes, to her friend, _what was it, Jernia? Yes that was right. _

* * *

Ginny was whispering to Jernia about how much of a stuck up prick Malfoy was when the carriage rolled up to Hogwarts. And said prick shoved in front of Ginny just as she was about to get out, and jumped out before her. Ginny waited a second for Zabini to do the same thing. A few seconds later she felt someone prod her shoulder telling her to move forward, so she quickly stepped out and moved over to the right to wait for Jernia. Ginny glanced back to see the Zabini boy, Blaise, help Jernia from the carriage while smiling charmingly. 

She glimpsed Malfoy looking thoroughly disgusted with what Blaise was doing.

Jernia walked over to Ginny and they made their way silently after the two fast paced Slytherin boys heading for the Great Hall.

"So, Jerr," Ginny said looking at Jernia. "What was that about?" She asked smiling as the brown haired girl blushed to her roots.

"To tell the truth Ginny, I have no idea." Jerr replied though she smiled all the way to the castle.

* * *

The Great Hall was already filled with the sounds of the older students discussing their summer adventures, as Ginny scanned the Gryffindor table. A few seconds later she glimpsed two spots next to Harry, and quickly made her way over to the seats with Jernia in tow. 

Harry glanced up as Ginny came hurrying over before there were no good seats left, with a girl about average height, with long chestnut brown hair, being pulled along behind her. Ginny pushed Jernia in front of her and said, "Harry—Jernia, Jernia—Harry." Then turning Jernia to face her brother, and Hermione who were seated at the other side of the table, repeated the introduction. They all replied with similar variations of 'Hey' or 'Nice to meet you', as the whole Gryffindor table watched the 'New Girl'.

Then they sat down. Hermione being the most inquisitive of the group, asked first, "So, Jernia, where are you from?"

"Scotland." She answered quietly, not used to this much attention at once.

This answer made Hermione gasp. "You're not from the Academy of Magic, are you?" She asked, completely ignoring Ginny's desperate attempts to tell her not to bring up that subject at the moment.

"Actually I am." Jernia replied just a little more somber than she was before.

"Bloody hell!" Ron jumped into the conversation. "That's the school the Death Eaters attacked in Scotland!" Ginny slumped further in her seat; Ron was a completely lost cause.

Jernia didn't have a chance to answer to the depressing declaration of Ron's, because just then Dumbledore stood and the whole Great Hall fell silent except for a few select Slytherins.

"I'm sure you all have had wonderful summers, and have much to discuss about them, but our first years need to be sorted. So, please be respectful as they are sorted." Dumbledore added with a twinkle in his eye, then sat as the first years came shuffling in. The sorting began, and before long the first years were all sorted into their appropriate houses. And it turned out that Gryffindor got the most new students.

The Great Hall swelled with the voices of students congratulating their new first years until Dumbledore stood yet again and spoke, "We have one more sorting to do. As I'm sure you all have heard, Scotland's Academy of Magic was destroyed by Death Eaters, and it was said that no one who was a student there survived." Whispers reverberated around the Great Hall as students wondered. "Those claims were wrong." Dumbledore's voice boomed. "There was one survivor, and she is here with us now, in need of assortment. Please Jernia Atherton, if you will, come be sorted." Dumbledore extended a hand toward where Jernia was seated.

Jernia just sat for a few seconds before slowly rising from her seat and making her way gracefully to the stool with the old hat atop it. McGonagall motioned for her to sit, and the hat was placed on her head. It spoke in Jernia's mind inquiringly. _So, it seems you have a very strong will. Not to be broken by minor losses, nor large. Also very intelligent, definitely fit for Ravenclaw, but as peaceful as a Hufflepuff. Ah, you dread Slytherin, than that is surely not the place to go. _The hat was silent, then suddenly yelled out

_**GRYFFINDOR!**_

The Gryffindor table erupted into cheers as Jernia jumped off of the stool and quickly strode over grinning at Ginny. Taking her seat by Ginny again she whispered to her, "Thank God." And they both erupted into giggles.

As the Gryffindors finally calmed down, Dumbledore finished in saying, "Congratulations Ms. Atherton. Now without further a due Dinner may begin." And with that the tables sprung to life with food piled on every plate.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry i havent updated in awhile, and it would be nice to get more reviews. There will be more action as the story progresses. Believe me, but you have to be patient. Thanx to those who have read this story so far. please read and review!**

**Ch. 5**

After dinner, Dumbledore stated what was off limits, and that Filch had a new, and much longer list of things that were now to be banned from Hogwarts, (most of which, were inventions of Fred, and George's.)

Ginny got up from the table first and asked Hermione what the password to the Gryffindor common room was, then left the Great Hall with Jernia, so she could give her a tour of Hogwarts. Well at least until curfew.

"So Ginny, I heard there were, quite a few 'secret' passageways." Jernia commented as they walked down the third corridor, that had was full of tapestries.

"I have no clue what you're talking about?" Ginny said, with a hint of sarcasm.

"Yes you do, I can tell." Jernia joked, as she poked her new friend in the arm.

"Ok, ok, but you can't tell anyone about the one I'm going to show you. It's strictly for those who know where it is hidden." Ginny stopped and looked Jernia in the eye. "I'm serious you can't tell anyone, about this." Jernia nodded her head, and Ginny continued walking, but at a brisker pace. They had gone down another corridor and up a flight of stairs when Ginny stopped, and turned in a complete circle, making sure no one was around. Jernia glanced around to, but stayed silent.

"Ok, now look at the painting there," Ginny pointed. "It looks like a beach scene." Jernia nodded again. "Now look closely at the water right there." Ginny pointed at a particularly boring section of water, and Jernia squinted at it. After about a minute a fin poked up out of the water, and Jernia gasped, while taking a few steps back.

Ginny, who was already used to this, quickly tapped it with her wand four times, while muttering something under her breath. Slowly the painting swung open. By then Jernia had come up to Ginny again and was staring into the portrait hole, in awe.

Ginny gently nudged the stationary girl forward and through. As they both got inside, the portrait swung shut, but didn't leave them in darkness. Inside, was a large room, which was decorated in soft reds, and maroons. With green drapes covering a window on the east wall, and torches lit on each of them. There was also, a medium sized couch that had a green blanket draped over the back of it, with a matching chair, and ataman off to the side. It had large book shelves covering the north and west walls, which were full of many different types of books, ranging from mystery, to fantasy, to history. On the south wall, there was a warm fire blazing, in the grand fireplace that adorned it.

Ginny glanced at Jernia, and had to smile, because the look on the girls face, was just priceless. Realizing that Ginny was looking at her, expectantly, wanting to hear what she thought, looked around the room again before opening her mouth to speak.

"This is so cool!" seemed to be all that she could say, before walking over to a book shelf and scanning the books. Ginny waltzed slowly over to the sofa, and sat down grabbing the blanket and wrapping it around her, as Jernia continued her examining of the room.

Ginny was wavering in and out of her memories, until finally she dove into them.

The particular memory she was visiting was of when she first found this room, and it wasn't exactly a pleasant one. It was her first year and she had been frightened at the time.

_

* * *

_

_Ginny could hear a voice in her head, telling her to go back for the diary that was now sitting on the floor of a flooded girl's lavatory. But she just kept running, hoping that the voice would stop if she ran faster than it. She had gotten as far as the Gryffindor common rooms, but the voice still persisted._

_Feeling like she was a danger to anyone who came across her, she quickly ran past the portrait of the fat lady, and down an unfamiliar corridor. The voice was getting stronger, and Ginny's head was throbbing with its dreadful echoes. Hearing footsteps with her dulled hearing, because of the voice, she became frantic. '_I don't want to hurt anyone_!' She screamed in her head. But the voice answered her. '_You won't hurt anyone, who is worthy.' _It cackled evilly. Ginny could hear the footsteps getting closer, and she desperately ran, unseeingly, with her wand out in front of her. _

_Because of this, she ran into a wall, and clutched the portrait that hung, there, trying not to fall. She whispered to herself, '_please don't let them find me_.' Suddenly the portrait moved, and she was sent sprawling into a room, that she had never seen before. She glanced around for a few seconds not really realizing anything. And then it hit her. The voice had stopped once she had fallen in._

* * *

From that day on, she had used this room as her refuge, when life had gotten tough for her to deal with. As Ginny was coming out of memory lane, she heard Jernia's voice, distantly. "Ginny. Ginny? I think we should be going. You said curfew was at 9:00, right?" Ginny blinked, and realized she had fallen asleep, on the couch.

"Right?" Jernia asked again, this time waking Ginny up fully. She glanced at the muggle watch her father had given her, and jumped up off the couch.

Grabbing Jernia's hand she quickly pushed her out of the portrait hole, and went sprinting towards the Gryffindor common room. "Were going to be late!" Ginny gasped as she and Jernia rounded a corner. The portrait hole was not ten feet away, when they heard a shout behind them. Ginny glanced behind her as did Jernia, to see Malfoy, pointing at them. "Bloody hell." Ginny muttered as she raced to the portrait hole, gasped out the password, and pulled Jernia inside. Just as the fat lady swung shut, they heard Draco, come up to it, and curse.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N : **wow it took a really long time for me to get this chapter out! Sorry about that peoples, I'll try not to take solong with thenext chapter. Well, heres another chapterof The Inevitable, read, enjoy, and last, but not least, Review! thankyou, to all those who have reviewed and read my fanfic! 

**Ch. 6**

Ginny leaned against the portrait of the fat lady, breathing hard. Then she looked up at Jernia, and the both began to laugh.

"I can't believe-"Jernia began as Ginny started saying something at the same time.

"That was-"

"You looked-"

"Hehehe, hahaha-"Ginny finally stopped trying to talk, and fell to the floor chortling.

Jernia looked at the state her friend was in and giggled also, until they both doubled over laughing.

After they settled down, their eyes watering, Jernia spoke.

"That was fun!" Ginny snickered at the comment, before holding her stomach in pain, because she had laughed so hard.

"Well if you think that was fun, you're gonna have more stuff coming your way." She got up off the floor and walked fully into the common room, which was empty, for it was just after curfew. Jernia got up also and followed as Ginny looked around at her temporary home. She then watched Jernia walk around the common room, checking everything out. "This my friend is the Gryffindor common room, the place all Gryffindors go to hang out with friends, play chess, and last and definitely least appreciated, to do home work." Ginny commented, in an announcer's voice. Jernia just smiled and walked back over to where Ginny had planted herself, on one of the plush maroon and gold couches.

"So, where do we sleep?" She asked tentatively. Ginny looked at her, confusedly, as though the answer was the most obvious thing on the planet.

"Out here silly!" Ginny exclaimed, sweeping her arms, as if to gesture to the common room. Jernia looked at herlike shewas crazy.

"Um, are you serious-"She began as Ginny let out a guffaw, no longer being able to hold back. Jernia glared at her. "So where do we really sleep?" She asked incredulously.

Ginny just smiled at her, and got up, leading her over to the stair case, that was off to their left. And walked up it with Jernia, saying, "You'll be sharing a room with me, because no one else is sharing my room at the moment. SO, here we are our home for the rest of this year." Ginny concluded, as they came to a landing and walked over to the first door on the right. There was a piece of paper stuck to it, that had both Jernia's and Ginny's names on it. And Ginny pushed it open. "The guys can't come up here, so it is perfectly private. If they do try to get up here, the stairs turn into a slide, making them fallback down.You can also lock the door, but I would only suggest doing that when the girls are having a sleep over in one of the rooms, they get pretty riled up." Ginny kept rambling on and on, as her and Jernia walked in.

Ginny pointed to a bed against the back wall and said, "Over there is your bed, and as you can see, your stuff is alreadyput away." Jernia glanced at Ginny questioningly, and Ginny explained further. "Dumbledore has employed house elves," seeing a look of indignation on her face, she added quickly, "he pays them, and they help willingly."

Jernia relaxed visibly and walked over to her bed that had a comforter decorated with the Gryffindor coat of arms, and sat down. "Wow, your school is amazing!" She muttered. Ginny looked up from getting her pajamas and listened. "My old school was never this fascinating, or fun." Jernia paused; her eyes were filled with pain, as she recalled her school, friends, and most importantly her family. A muffled sob came from her as she covered her face with her hands.

Ginny ran over to her, and hugged her tightly, lending as much comfort as she could to the broken sobbing girl in front of her. She knew how it felt to lose family, but didn't yet know how it felt to lose almost everything that she loved, and hoped she would never have to. The two girls sat on the bed, until Jernia's sobs wound down, and Ginny let her go.

"Are you gonna be okay?" She asked her friend, who nodded. Ginny grabbed the girls pajamas, and handed them to her. "You really should get some sleep, classes start tomorrow, so you'll need to be awake and fresh." Jernia only nodded again and changed, before sliding into her bed and falling asleep almost immediately.

Ginny never really took her own advice, so she lay in her bed staring at the bare ceiling thinking, how could Jernia still be living even though something so terrible happened to her. She stayed up for a little over an hour, until exhaustion from the first day of school took over, and she drifted into more, fitful dreams, just like every other night.

Deep under the castle, in the dungeons, a Slytherin lay awake, contemplating.

* * *

Draco could here the snores coming from the bed next to his, in which Blaise, his friend, if you could believe it, slept noisily. He looked over at him and rolled his eyes, as Blaise snorted loudly before murmuring something. Draco had always teased him for snoring and talking in his sleep, and every time the boy would deny that he ever did such a thing.

Draco rolled over and looked at the wall covered in green tapestries, to fit the Slytherin house. And thought of being a prefect, and how irritated he was when he was given prefect duties this evening. He also thought of when he caught Weaslette and her new tag along friend, out after curfew. He had almost caught up to them, and taken points, but they slipped into their common room just before he got there.

Why did the she Weasel always tend to show up, and cause him trouble, Draco thought.Thenhis mind wandered to the train ride that morning, and how he had caught Weaslette in a weak moment. He smirked, remembering the look on her face, as she was dragged away by the mudblood, infamous Potter, and the red haired oaf of a brother she has. He soon drifted off to sleep, thinking of how he could torture the Trio, and their little tag along this year.

Everyone slept until the first light of dawn peaked through the windows of the dorm room towers, and the early birds started to rise.

A/N: And there it is, hopefully I'll get the next chapter up in a day or two. Four day weekends rock! toodloo, review! suggestions welcome.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Hey people! I guess I decided to write another chapter today! So here ya go. Like i always say, read, enjoy, and review!

**Ch. 7**

A thin strip of sunlight shone on Ginny's face as she slumbered. The morning got later and later, while the strip of sunlight moved across her face, soon it was right on her eye.

Ginny stirred, as she awoke from her dreams, and was almost blinded as she blinked. She grunted, rolling over, to hide her face from the sunlight. And she tried to go back to sleep. Ginny tossed and turned in her bed, trying, but failing miserably to fall asleep again. She sat up with a grunt of indignation, her hair a tangled mess. She looked over at Jernia, and found that she was already up and about.

"You never told me you were an early riser." Ginny grumbled as she climbed out of her bed, heading to her dresser, to grab some clothes.

Jernia took one look at Ginny and said, "I take it your not?" Ginny just glared at her, making Jernia chuckle.

"I'm going to go take a shower; I'll be back in a few." Ginny mumbled walking out of the room and down the hall to the restrooms. Then realizing that she hadn't shown Jernia where they were the evening before, she ran back to the room. "Do you know where the bathrooms are?" She asked, huffing a little.

"Yah, I figured it out." Jernia answered, and then looked at her clock on the dresser. "Ya know, the schedules say that breakfast is at 8:00 a.m. Did you know that?" She asked conversationally.

"Bloody hell." Ginny whispered as she sprinted back down the hall to the restrooms, and took a power shower, because it was already 7:30. Ten minutes later Ginny was running back into the room. She was dressed in a pair of jeans and a plain dark-blue t-shirt, embroidered in light blue, furiously brushing her wet hair. She grabbed her wand and did a simple heat spell, drying her hair, before she whipped it up into a pony tail. Then she rummaged through her stuff looking for her books.

Jernia just stared at her, while she sat on her bed with her books sitting next to her, and a sheet with Ginny's name on it in her hand. Ginny was still looking frantically through her trunk, when she realized, she didn't even know what classes she was taking yet. She stopped and looked at Jernia. Jernia just looked back at her, calmly, her face showing nothing.

"Jernia you said something about your schedule. Would you have had any chance of seeing mine when you were getting ready?" Ginny asked desperately. Jernia just looked at her, then giggled, as she handed Ginny her schedule. She quickly looked it over, and groaned loudly. "You have got to be kidding me!" She slapped the paper onto her bed and rummaged through her trunk again.

"What? What class do you have first?" Jernia asked.

"I have-"Ginny threw a book onto her bed. "I have Potions first, with the Slytherins!" Jernia gave Ginny a sympathetic look. "And its not just any potions class, its 7th year Potions!" Ginny's voice was nearing the point of yelling in fury. Ginny got a hold of herself, as she looked in her mirror. Seeing she looked, ok, she turned to Jernia.

"What do you have first?" She asked as she threw her Hogwarts robe over her shoulder, and grabbed her books.

Jernia glanced at her schedule also. "I believe I have care of magical creatures." She said, picking up her own things. They both walked out into the hall, and down the stairs.

"Oh, well, that's a pretty cool class. But you might want to watch out for the creatures Hagrid brings to class." Ginny looked at her watch. "Shit." She muttered under her breath. "Its 8:05, if we want any food, were gonna have to hurry."

They rushed through the corridors, and reached the Great Hall by 8:10.

"Wow that was like, gasp record time for getting here, gasp all the way from Gryffindor tower." Ginny exclaimed, as she tried to breathe. Jernia just gave a half hearted laugh, as she breathed deeply also.

Ginny and Jernia stood there for a few seconds, before Ginny stood up, straightening her already worn clothes. She opened the door, and Jernia and she walked over to the Gryffindor table. Ginny sat next to Hermione, while Jernia sat by Harry. They all made small talk while they ate. Ron just listened because he always had a large amount of food stuffed in his mouth.

Breakfast was coming to an end, as Ginny glanced down at her watch, and gasped, choking on the piece of muffin she had just put in her mouth. It was already 8:55, and potions started at 9:00. _Today is just not my day. _Ginny thought as she remembered getting up late, and all. Hermione looked over at her. "Are you ok?" She asked, looking semi-worried.

Ginny croaked out a 'fine', as she took a big gulp of her orange juice. "I've gotta go! My first class starts in five minutes!" She quickly got up from the table. "Jernia I'll probably see you at lunch," Ginny said to her friend, then added, "and if you need help finding any classes just ask Hermione here, she can get you there." With that she pulled her robe on and strode out of the Great Hall with her books in hand.

* * *

_Why does crap always happen to me? _Ginny thought, as she ran down the dungeon steps. _I cannot be late! I hope Snape is having a good day, not an off day... _She sprinted down another cold corridor and she turned the corner, right before the Potions classroom. Slowing down to a fast walk, Ginny tried to catch her breath. She walked up to the doorway and slipped in as quietly as possible, taking the last seat open.

"Ms. Weasley, nice of you to join us." Snape sneered at her. "We were just discussing how I would not tolerate tardiness in this class. Would you care to explain why you are late?" He asked, with a slightly smug expression on his face, realizing she didn't have an alibi. Ginny was silent, as her ears turned scarlet. "Thirty points from Gryffindor don't be late again, or you will be thrown out of my class in an instant." Ginny glared at her shoes indignantly, as Snape continued in discussing the class syllabus, and the importance of 7th year Potions.

The person next to her whispered, "What a wonderful show Weasel really brilliant." Ginny risked a glance over, and saw Blaise Zabini smirking at her.

"Shove off." She whispered back. Blaise smirked even more.

"Really? You know if I could I would, but it seems that all other spots are filled. So I have to sit next to you and your filth." He said, glaring at her tattered books and robe.

"You-"Ginny began, louder than she would have liked. Snape whirled around.

"Ms. Weasley, have you something to say to the class?" He asked, glaring at her. Ginny looked around, realizing that she was the only other student from another house, when she saw the smirks on the Slytherins faces around her.

"No." Ginny mumbled, looking at her hands.

"No?" Snape mimicked, questioning her as to what she said.

"No." Ginny said, a little louder than before.

"Are you sure? Because I believe you just interrupted my class, again." Snape gestured around the classroom.

"Yes professor." Ginny answered tightly, finally looking up at Snape defiantly. Snape took her answer and continued class, after taking another ten points.

* * *

Draco watched from his seat off to the right and in the back, as the Weaslette slipped into class, and sat next to Blaise. He smirked. Boy was she going to have a rough time in class, he thought as Snape took points from her.

A couple minutes later, he could here Blaise whisper something to her and she replied viciously. Draco glanced at Snape; he seemed to not have noticed. Then Blaise said something that obviously upset her, and she started to speak loudly when Snape caught her again. _Wow, she Weasel is getting it bad today. _Draco thought, as more points were taken from her.

* * *

For Ginny, the class couldn't have ended any faster. She gathered her books, and quickly got up. She was just about to walk through the door when she felt pressure on her foot, and she fell forward, dropping her books in the process. Reflexively she put out her hands to stop her fall, when she realized, she hadn't hit the ground yet. She quickly opened her eyes, and she looked up into deep blue ones, they twinkled at her amused. Ginny sat there staring into the eyes.

A second later she realized that it was Blaise Zabini who had stopped her fall, and she jumped out of his arms, which had circled around her waste when he caught her. Blaise smirked at her, and watched as she bent to grab her books, before she walked quickly up the corridor her face flaming as red as her hair.

Ginny could here Pansy Parkinson ask why Blaise had caught her, Blaise wouldn't answer, and she could feel his eyes follow her until she turned the corner. But because she was so flustered, she hadn't realized that there was another watching her departure.

**A/N:** Ooooo, kind of a cliff hanger, I think i'm gonna end all my chapters like this, it'll make them very interesting! lol, review!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Since I havent written in a really long time, I decided to make this chapter pretty long. SO here it is, the chapter that will take this story even further.

--

---

----

-----

**Ch. 8**

Ginny's first day back at Hogwarts wasn't exactly what she had hoped for. It seemed that no matter how hard she tried, everything kept going awry. By dinner time, Ginny was feeling ill with distress.

"Ginny are you alright?" Jernia looked concernedly across the table at her, as she sat.

"No." Ginny mumbled exasperatedly. Jernia just looked at her, waiting for the reason why. Ginny sighed, "Everything is just going awful! I can't seem to do anything with out a terrible outcome!" By now Ginny's voice had risen to just above normal, and those sitting around her stared, as she continued to rant. "First I go to potions, with all the Slytherins, and end up getting forty points taken, because of that rich prick Zabini! Then in transfiguration, the stupid feather just wasn't working with me, and it decided to multiply, and then stick to me! Don't _even_ get me started with the rest of my day, because I swear I'll probably go insane!" Her ranting done, Ginny looked around as if just now noticing that the whole hall was completely silent. With a strangled cry, Ginny dropped her head onto her arms, which were resting on the table.

She sat there, muttering angrily to herself, the hall became gradually louder, when Ron decided to add something through a mouthful of food. "Sounds like you had a bloody awful day!" The hall went silent again, waiting for the inevitable Weasley temper to kick in. But they were disappointed when Ginny jumped up from her seat, with an exasperated shriek, before she ran from the hall.

Harry stood to follow her, but was stopped by Hermione with a look that clearly meant, 'She's a girl, give her some space.' He unwillingly obliged, and sat back down, while smacking Ron upside the head.

* * *

On the other side of the hall Draco sat at the Slytherin table watching the scene play out. He was quite amused that the Weaslette hadn't blown up. _Wonder where she'll run off to... _Draco contemplated, as he looked around the great hall in boredom. _Seems like the only source of entertainment has left the building – _He added, as Pansy Parkinson came up beside him and sat down, too close for his liking.

He along with everyone else knew that the Parkinson's were money hungry people, who would do anything for it. The thought just made him sick, even though he knew the Malfoy's were a very _power_ hungry _family_ (if that's what you could call their detached relationships.)

"So Drakey I was thinking-"_Not a good sign when** she** thinks- _Draco nearly cringed visibly when he heard her plan for their marriage. Yet he still had no idea how she had gotten it into her head that he would _ever_ marry her! They only had one fling! He started to stand, when he felt a tug on his arm.

"You aren't going to leave me to eat all by myself are you?" She asked, giving him one of her '_I'm a princess I get everything I want!_' looks.

"Actually, _I was_, because I have other more _important_ things to do, than watch you eat." He answered without even looking at her, just barely hiding the disgust from his voice. In response, she flung down the roll she had just picked up, with a high pitched shriek before, walking as fast as her short legs could take her, out of the hall. Draco stared after her in amazement. _What is it with girls and their mood swings? _He thought incredulously. People stared after Pansy, and many at the Gryffindor table sniggered behind napkins, and books. He strode from the Great Hall, but instead of heading for the Slytherin common room, he decided to go out on the school grounds.

The sun was settting over the lake, as Draco walked to his 'spot', that he had found his first year at Hogwarts. His 'spot' was in a little cove near the forbidden forest. The cove was a small clearing surrounded by tree's and overlooked the lake. The entrance was along the edge of the lake, and you had to walk quite a distance before you got to it.

Draco had found this sanctuary when he had gotten a letter from his father; telling him that he was unsatisfied with Draco's grades, and that when he came home for the winter holidays, he would have to teach him a few lessons. Draco dreaded what lessons his father could ever teach. He knew something awful was going to happen, and had been restless since he had gotten the letter.

One night he had a horrifying nightmare about it, and was so uneasy that he decided to runaway from Hogwarts. He had packed his trunk, shrunk it, (his father had taught him some simple spells before he was allowed to go to Hogwarts) and walked out of the room he had shared with Blaise. Draco had slipped through the school and out onto the school grounds, which were almost, pitch black, except for the moon. It's shining brilliance leading his way.

He had stumbled along for about an hour before he realized he was very near the lake. And he had somehow ended up in an alcove in the trees. He dropped his bag, and sat on a smoothed rock. Staring across the lake, the sight soothed his fears, and he soon returned to his room. He still knew that whatever awaited him at home wasn't good, but he also knew he would be able to live through it. Blaise had known that Draco had had this moment of weakness, and yet kept to himself, not saying a word about it.

Coming out of his semi-dark thoughts about the happenings of that winter break, Draco looked around.

* * *

Ginny ran from the Great Hall, faster than she had thought possible. She was so angry with everything at the moment. All she wanted to do was curse everything in sight. But incidentally she had forgotten her wand, at the table, in her bag. She stopped running when she reached the doors leading outside. She hadn't even known that her legs were leading her in that direction.

But she walked right up to the doors, shoved them open and strode out. Her red hair glared strikingly in the sun, which had begun to set across the lake. Ginny just let her legs take her. She didn't even care if they led her to the forbidden forest, and right into a monsters den. She just didn't care.

Her thoughts floated around, gliding across all of the awful moments of the day; making Ginny relive them over and over again. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't even realize that she had somehow ended up in a sort of clearing of trees overlooking the lake.

It was beautiful, and the water looked so inviting. Ginny glanced around checking if anyone was in the area, and saw that the castle was quite a long distance away. Making up her mind, she stripped down to her beater and undergarments, which she through over a tree branch, before diving into the refreshingly cool, black water.

The water felt cool and tingly brushing against her bare arms and legs, as she swam through the water. _I was totally right about a swim being good for the soul. Oh Merlin, that was cheesy! _Ginny thought, giggling to herself. She looked up at the quickly darkening sky, and the brightly glowing moon, before diving under the water one last time. Holding her breath for about a minute, Ginny tried to fix her now very tangled hair. She stroked through it while it floated surreally around her head, in the darkening depths of the lake.

Ginny's head broke the water, and she started to swim back toward the shore when she saw a shadowy figure walking through the clearing, straight toward the water.

Ginny gasped before quickly ducking underwater again and heading in the direction she thought might be another stretch of shore.

* * *

Draco looked up from the ground after noticing that the shadows were getting deeper. And what he saw stunned him.

The most beautifying creature swam in the water. Its luxurious red-auburn hair, spraying water, as it moved in time with the body. Draco watched as the most dazzling being ever ducked under the water. After about a minute he began to think he might have scared it away when its head popped back above the water.

He took a few strides forward, when it turned around, its bright green eyes shimmering in the moonlight. He took a couple more steps toward the shore before he heard a gasp, and the head ducked under the water in a ripple of water.

Cursing, Draco quickly walked into the cover of the trees, hoping he could catch one more glimpse of the most amazing immortal ever. He sat there for maybe five minutes before; he saw it approaching the shore. It seemed highly apprehensive, as its gaze darted around the clearing. Appearing to have made up its mind it stepped ashore.

Draco almost fainted, as he stopped breathing when he saw it in full view. He couldn't tell exactly what it was wearing, but he could see every curve, as the cloth clung to its sides, and its flowing hair dripped down its back. It stood for a second, before gingerly striding on its lengthy legs, through the clearing, and hiding behind a boulder. Draco not knowing what he was doing, until he reached the side of the clearing that the boulder was on, silently snuck up on the immortal being.

He climbed atop the boulder and looked down; the thing or what was starting to look like a person, sat shivering looking around, before it got up and started toward a cluster of trees near the boulder. As suddenly as it began walking it slipped, and nearly fell, when Draco, on impulse jumped down and grasped the being around the waist, preventing a disastrous fall.

Ginny walked cautiously toward her clothes, when she slipped on a small stone. She prepared to fall, when she felt arms circle her waist for the second time that day, her back pressed against their chest tightly. She shrieked in surprise, and the shadowy figure that had caught her, spun her around to face them.

* * *

Draco looked into the face of none other than little (maybe not so little anymore) Ginny Weasley. Her lithe body, and clinging clothing, soaking wet from swimming, was starting to dampen his school robes. He looked into her passionate green eyes that stared frightened into his deep silver ones, losing him in their depths.

He was suddenly sucked out of the alternate universe when he heard a gasp of; 'Malfoy' before suddenly Ginny's eyes rolled and she went limp.

"Shit!" Draco cursed as he looked around the clearing, still holding Ginny, utterly helpless. He saw a robe and some clothes hanging on a tree branch and he realized that they must be hers. He lent over and put his arms under Ginny's knees, and behind her back, before lifting her effortlessly, and quickly striding over to her clothing. _She seems to light! _He thought desperately.

_Wait! Why do I care if she's alright?_ Draco reasoned with himself, as he set her upon the grass under the tree. _Because, I was the last person she saw. She could blame everything on me! _At that thought, he grabbed her raggedy robe, and put it underneath her. He then took off his, and draped it across her shivering form.

He looked at her, so small; pitiful, and noticed her lips were turning a light hue of blue. He quickly checked her pulse having forgotten to at first. It was strong, but seemed to be waning. _Why am I touching a Weasley? _He asked himself, irritated. Then he said out loud, "Screw it, I don't give a shit what my father thinks!"

Though he said it, the truth was he really didn't know if he cared or not. Draco smoothed her thick tangled hair, as he felt her forehead. It was damp, but not from the water. She was hot to the touch. _Shit! Now she's given herself a fever! Just great! _It seemed Draco was having a great time berating her in his mind, before, her condition seemed to worsen.

Her shivering became an intense twitching in all her muscles, and her breathing was coming in short gasps. Thinking only one last time about what his father would do, he threw away all his worries and picked the small form of Ginny, up off the ground along with their robes.

It took a little over 45 minutes for Draco to carry Ginny back to the school. And he had been trying to figure out what to do the whole time. But still hadn't thought of anything. Since it was about midnight, he thought it would be a bad idea to bring her to the hospital wing. Due to her appearance, and to her current condition, people could get the wrong impression about Draco. So he walked into the school, and cast an invisibility charm on himself and Ginny.

Knowing a few secret passages, he took a few to get to the head boys dorms, in which he currently inhabited. He was lucky that they were near the dungeons, so whenever he needed Professor Snape, he was easily accessible. Draco strode up to a statue of a serpent, made himself and Ginny visible again, and said, "Sly Slytherin Serpents." The statue slithered out of his way, and he quickly set Ginny down on his bed, which was, of course Slytherin green, along with the rest of the room's decorations.

He checked her over once again to make sure her fever wasn't worsening even more, before running out of the room, and down the hall towards his professor's office. He reached the section of wall in which he knew was the doorway, and started banging on it. Within a minute he was answered with a gruff shout, and the stone sliding away.

"What is it Draco?" Snape asked irritably, as he draped a dressing robe over his shoulders, while glaring at Draco.

"Sev-Professor, I need you to come with me! Ginny….lake….fainted-"was all that Snape needed to hear before he went speed-walking toward Draco's room. He got there in less than a minute and stepped swiftly into the room, and to where Ginny lay.

Draco just watched as his professor conjured potions out of thin air, and literally shoved them down Ginny's throat. After a few minutes of this went on, before Ginny stopped shivering, and seemed to have fallen in a deep sleep.

"What happened Draco?" He asked seriously, with a look that was saying 'what have you gotten yourself into again?' Snape waited for Draco to answer.

"I……."Draco hadn't really thought of what he might say when he got help. "I….went on a walk, and found her lying on the shores of the lake, about an hour from the castle." He lied. Which wasn't too hard, because he _was _the Slytherin prince was he not? Snape looked at him disbelievingly, before finally saying something.

"Very well, you obviously wont tell me the truth, so I suggest, you give her a quarter of this potion every two hours it will keep her fever down." Snape handed him a light blue potion, which smelled quite foul. "As her body tries to fix whatever is causing it, you cannot leave her, for if she starts shivering again you need to give her an eighth of this potion." Snape also added giving Draco a deep purple potion, and then walking towards the door without another word.

"But- you mean I have to take care of her myself!" Draco asked appalled finally realizing what his professor was telling him. He glared at the potions in his hands.

"Yes, since you don't want anyone to know what you have been doing, I suggest you do take care of her." Snape stepped out of the room with a flurry of his robes.

Draco cursed for what seemed the hundredth time that evening/ morning. How was he supposed to take care of her? He'd always had house elves to take care of him when he was ill. So he really had no idea how to do this. He glanced nervously over at the sleeping Ginny, on his bed. And he deliberately walked slowly to the side Ginny was lying on.

"What have you gotten me into?" He asked the dreaming Ginny who couldn't hear him, as he sat down at the end of the bed to watch her. Ginny groaned and rolled over, exposing her legs, which had been only covered by the robes before. Draco being a gentleman grabbed an off hand blanket, and set it over her. So she could keep her modesty.

After about four hours, and two times when he made Ginny drink the light blue potion, Draco fell into a deep, sleep, lying right next to Ginny on his bed, dreaming about the girl he thought was at first, an immortal beauty.

A/N: There ya go! please R&R! and thanx a bunch scentasia, babi-gurl8907, HarryGinnyfan23, Aleja21, malfoysslut (interesting username by the way), and Bfly-Ronaldita, for the reviews. I probably would've stopped writing this story if I hadn't gotten any reviews. So thank you so much!


End file.
